


With a Lemon Rind on Top

by TrepidationChance



Series: Tumblr Requests [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrepidationChance/pseuds/TrepidationChance
Summary: "Wendy x romeo lemon" (It's not, I'm sorry!!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This request was…. Well, you know. If this wasn’t what you wanted, then I’m sorry. I’m not comfortable to write about sex, let alone having characters kiss, but I still wanted to answer as I love Fairy Tail. It also wasn’t specific, so I still fit the criteria, right???

It wasn’t a good day.

Wendy had just come back from a mission, and she drained all her magic to aid Natsu and Lucy. Of course thy probably didn’t need the support, but there wasn’t much else she could do. Of course, not to say she wasn’t strong; she trained a lot over the duration of Fairy Tail’s temporary disbandment, so she definitely could knock a few teeth out. However, today was different.

By no means was Wendy a women. Compared to all her guild mates, she lacked the experience most of the ladies had. Every month, though, there was always a date marked on her calendar. Yeah, today wasn’t a good day.

She placed her head on the bar table, waiting for Mira to come back with her hot water; apparently, it helps sooth the stomach aches. As she waited, she could feel her belly churning, twisting with piranhas that ripped through the wall of flesh that she was currently cradling in her arms. She groaned, but continued to sit patiently for the drink she ordered.

Behind her, she could feel the stares from her brothers. Dragons had a kinship like non other, so it wasn’t a surprise that Natsu and Gajeel would be worried. They probably could smell the pain and blood wafting through the air. Of course, they probably had no idea what was wrong, as they didn’t have the same problem, but the last time they asked if she was alright, she screamed at them to go away, tearing a hole in the wall. If only she could tear out her stomach right now.

In the middle of her miserable groan, there was a gentle tap on her shoulder. Wendy looked up to see Romeo, holding something in his hands behind his back. She sniffed the air a bit, detecting the zesty oils of a lemon. Why did he have a lemon?

“Oh, um, I brought one from home. There’s a lemon tree our neighbour grows in his garden and it hangs over our fence, so when they’re right and fall onto the floor, we use them to make stuff. Though you might want one.”

Oh, she must have accidentally said her thoughts out loud.

“Here you go!” He placed it into her hands before turning around and walking out of the guild and Wendy could see his flushed ears and heard that his heartbeat was detectably beating louder than before. At that moment, Mira had come back with extremely hot water, the steam travelling up her nose and immediately calmed down; Wendy always had a soft spot for clean, fresh scents.

“Wendy! Where did you get the lemon from?”  
“Romeo gave it to me.”  
“Aw! How sweet!” Wendy didn’t like the look in Mira’s eye when she said that.

“Here, let me use that. I’ll put it into the hot water for you.” As soon as she said that, she plucked it out of Wendy’s hands and pulled a knife out from somewhere, cut it into half, took one half, sliced it and dropped them into the mug. She grabbed a spoon and scooped up a bit of honey and mixed it into the hot water. She then proceeded to peel the other half and twisted the rind over the mug, covering the surface of the water with the oils in the skin of the lemon. She wiped the lip of the mug with the rind and placed it elegantly on the edge.

“Sorry, it’s a bit of a habit. Hope you don’t mind the garnish!” Mira winked before placing the mug in front of Wendy. She took a deep breath before hugging the mug with her hands and taking a sip.

Maybe the day wasn’t so bad.


End file.
